Inu ads
by Level7Gretchen
Summary: I'm just writing some comercials with an Inuyasha twist! I've also go so MASH , and TV shows in here! I hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

Strong not Stupid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in it.  
  
Note: this is all in camera view.  
( view of a gym )  
You look over to the left and see a man doing bench-press; also known as Inuyasha. He's pressing about 200 pounds. There's a crowd around him cheering. Inuyasha: 197, 198, grunt* 199, 200.  
Inuyasha sets the bar down and sits up. Shippo: Wow Inuyasha your strong!  
Standing over Shippo is Kikyo. ( I hate Kikyo!) Who's drooling over Inuyasha. Kikyo: Yes, you are strong,and cute too. How about one of these?  
Kikyo holds out a box of cigarets. Inuyasha: I thought you said I was strong, not stupid?  
Then Inuyasha gets up and walks out of the gym.  
  
Well what did you think? If you don't like it just say so. If you wish give pointers. I plan to write a story soon any way. Please Review!!! 


	2. How many Licks

How many licks?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha *whibble whow*  
  
You see Rin walk up to Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha like you would a sucker. (The candy kind)  
  
Rin: Master Sesshomaru, How many licks does it take to kill Inuyasha? (She hand him to Sesshomaru  
  
Sess: Well Rin lets see. (Takes Inuyash in hand) One, Two, Three *crunch * ( Sesshomaru bits off Inuyasha's head.) Three. (He holds out Inuyasha for Rin to take  
  
Rin: ........ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Screams and runs away at the sight of Headless Inuyasha.  
  
I'd run too. Anyway I just wanted to add to it. Please please review!!! I beg of you!!! 


	3. Dance Doggie Dance

Dance doggie dance  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Scene. On one side of the street there is a vending machine that dispense Ramen (weird but it's mine!) one the other a building. Inuyasha is having a hard time getting his ramen. Every tie he goes to press the chicken button the machine turns off. When he pulls away it turns back on.  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr work!! (Reaches back the strikes quickly, but not fast enough. He tries this many a time and starts to get desperate) Please please work!!! ( Inuyasha gets down on knees. Sees he is very close and it's not off.) Ha hahaha (reaches up)  
  
Ramen machine: (turns off)  
  
Inuyasha: Hahahah whaaaaaaaa!!.... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (He jumps up and tries again to press the button)  
  
  
  
Kouga: Dance doggie dance. (He starts to laugh)  
  
Well funny you like?????!!!! Please please review!!!! 


	4. ramen ramen

Ramen, Ramen  
  
I don't own Inuyasha!! Just the ramen I'm eating!! (Slurp slurp) yummmmmmm.  
  
Inuyasha: (Looks at the T.V. Meow mix COM is on the looks to the kitchen with a smirk) Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, (in the meow mix jingle) Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen ramen ramen ramen-  
  
Kagome: (Turns and glares)  
  
Inuyasha: (stops)  
  
Kirar: (stands up and walks over to Kagome) meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow ETC.  
  
Inuyasha: (Cute doggy pout)  
  
Please please review review review review review review please review review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and please tell me in your review what instrument you can see the Inu- gang playing? If you don't it will be longer till the next chapter!! 


	5. Helium

Helium... Lol  
  
You people know I love Shessie right.. RIGHT!!! I 'm just making fun of his tallness now because... Tall sometimes angers me.  
  
Scene: Sesshomaru's getting ready to get in a hot air balloon to make an anoucement.  
  
Jaken: but milord watch out for the.  
  
Sesshomaru: ( ignores Jaken and gets in) Ladies and gentlemen.(said in high helium voice) The hell!?!?!?! What happened to my voice?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Jaken: (continues) helium.  
  
Mwahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhaahahahahahahahahhahahhh.. I just did that because my brother made a short joke at me today, and well Sesshomaru's the real tall one. Hope you like!! 


	6. MASH Moments

M*A*S*H MOMENTS  
  
I'm going to take some of the funny moments from the T.V. series M*A*SH, so get ready!!!  
  
( there is Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome in a room.)  
  
Inu: Anyway Kagome we're glad to have you back.  
  
Kouga: Yes and now that your back my mission is done. Everyone turn around.  
  
Everyone: O_O...  
  
Miroku: why???  
  
Kouga: Just do it. I am the wind, when I'm done I leave without any one noticing.  
  
Sango: So you want us to turn around?  
  
Kouga: yes.  
  
Everyone but Kouga: ( turns around)  
  
Kouga: ( jumps head first out the window)  
Everyone turns around surprised that Kouga jumped out the window. Though Inuyasha is happy. Kagome walk over to the window and looks down.  
  
Kagome: The 'wind' just broke his leg.  
  
Not too long but I though it was funny, Hope you think the same.  
  
Sesshomaru13 


	7. Bonus toys not deals

Bonus deals not toys  
  
Scene Inuyasha walks in on Miroku, who is checking prices, in a giant giraffe suit.  
  
Inuyasha: well Miroku just got done delivering those bonus new toys in the paper.  
  
Miroku: *_* Inuyasa- I mean Jerry bonus deals come in the paper not toys  
  
Inuyasha: ..... OH shit!!!  
  
Scene change  
  
Kouga is standing at his door. Ready to open it to get his morning paper.  
  
Kouga: ( opens door and get avalanched by a hoard of toys) Curse you Dog breath!!! 


	8. Insurance

Insurance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any insurance companies.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Scene: the regular forest. You see Inuyasha chasing Shippo... Kagome just came out of the well.  
  
Shippo: * jumping into Kagome's arms* Kagome Inuyasha's being mean to me!  
  
Inuyasha: Like hell you don't deserve it! * raises fist*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: * slams to the ground*  
  
NEED SHIPPO INSURANCE?  
  
Progressive auto Insurance can give you something more.  
  
Hey Please review weather you like it or not! 


	9. MASH Moments 2

M*A*S*H Moment #2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or M*A*S*H  
  
Enjoy  
  
Scene: you see Grandpa, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga gathered in a green canvas tent.  
  
Miroku: So what was our topic?  
  
Inuyasha: Women and Children, stupid.  
  
Miroku: And how they're made? * perverted smile*  
  
Sessho: No, get your mind out of the gutter.  
  
Grandpa: Back to the disscussion! Kouga how do you show my granddaughter that you lover her?  
  
Kouga: Duh old man, I say she's my woman and keep that mutt-face away from her!  
  
Grandpa: *sigh* Not that's not what you do.  
  
Inu, Miro, Sess: He's right.  
  
Kouga: * glare* You know nothing about women!  
  
Sessho: then how come he has a daughter AND a granddaughter? *snarkily but said as a harmless question*  
  
Hahahahahahahaha I love that episode! He please review and send me some commercial Ideas if there's one that I haven't done yet, but you want done!  
  
Please Review!  
Sesshomaru13 


	10. More Insurance?

More insurance!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, nor any Insurance companys.  
Ahahahhahahah  
  
Enjoy  
  
Scene: you see Kagome and Inuyasha near the God Tree and they're REALLY close.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome there's something I need to tell you. * he embraces her *  
  
Kagome: * hugs him back, and snuggles into his chest* You've given up Kikyo, and you've chosen me?  
  
* Hearts and love music plays*  
  
Inuyasha: * Breaks hug* Huh? * looks at her funny* No I've saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco.  
  
Kagome: *backs away, run away crying*  
  
Inuyasha: * Stand there for a minute*... ... What's a car?  
  
Well that's car insurance! Please review! And for those who are reading "Battle of the bands" I'm so ososososo sorry but I'm taking a break from that and concentrating on my cross overs.  
  
Please review!  
Sesshomaru13 


	11. Gotta Go

Gotta Go  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Scene: It looks like the final battle, the sky is dark, and lightning covers the sky. Naraku and the Inu-Gumi are starring down.  
  
Inuyasha: You're finally going to die! whips out Tetsusaiga You're going to die! charges  
  
Naraku: Dodges and jumps onto roof Do you really think you defeat my you wort- Evil Music stops  
  
Back up singers: Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now. Gotta go, gotta go...  
  
Naraku: Excuse me... Runs  
  
Eh he he he... that just came to me. He he he he please review! 


	12. Pop Tarts

Poptarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or... dare I say... poptarts.

Enjoy

Scene: Miroku is sitting at a table with a poptart on a plate. He turns to the side, away from the portrait, to tie his shoe.

Sango: Comes in and sees the poptart

Miroku: busy tying his shoe, and doesn't know she came in

Sango: Eyes poptart, and picks it up

Miroku: Turns around just as Sango pops it in her mouth

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Points accusingly YOU ATE MY POPTART!!!

Sango: raises eyebrow

Miroku: tries to jump into Sango's pants

Sango: Whaps him over the head

Miroku: Falls to the ground on his head

Sango: Stomps off Friggin' Letcher!

Mehehehehehehehehehehhehehheh. Just a passing thought. Hope you like it!

Please Review!


	13. Waffules

Waffles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor 'eggo'

Scene: You see Inuyasha standing around and look at his surroundings, which wasn't anything. The entire backround is white.

Inuyasha: Where am I? Music beats. He recognizes it as the Jaws theme

A giant fork appears out of no where behind him. And pokes him in the back.

Inuyasha: Ouch! turns around What the hell? he runs

Fork: Pursues This goes on for about 20 minutes until the camera pans out and you see Sesshomaru standing next to Naraku behind a table with a plate in front of them with a fork.

Naraku: Takes the fork and pokes the tiny Inuyasha with it.

They shake hands and laugh maniacally


	14. Phone Spiders

Phone Spiders

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor ATHF, don't know why I would.

Scene: You see a castle sitting on a rocky shore. The sky is dark and it's storming. You see "South New Jersey" on the bottom of the screen. Camera pans inside the castle and there's Sesshomaru and Jaken sitting in a study. The phone rings.

Jaken: Pushes the button to activate the speaker phone.

Telemarketer: Hello Mr. Sess... See... Sea- shoe...Seka... ... Sesa-Moo.

Sesshomaru: Glares at the phone Jaken, send the phone spiders.

Jaken: Ay milord! Jaken puts some mechanical looking spiders into a hole in the phone hehe The hole closes and lumps travel through the phone line and into the wall

Telemarketer: Well Mr. Sesa-Moo I got a deal fo- AHHHHHH! SPIDERS! choking sounds

Sesshomaru: smirks and goes back to his book

Okay guys I haven't done this in a while. And for those of you who read my Harry Potter cross over, I am Sooooooooo sorry. I've had computer problems lately. The laptop I usually write on crashed and my dads taking care of it. And my main computer died, turns out one of my cats peed on it. No joke my cat pissed on my computer and killed it! And all my files are on the, as of now, unusable laptop. But now we got a new computer! A dell! So ass soon as it gets fixed there WILL be more story.

I still am so sorry.

Sesshomaru13


	15. Stop Sign

Stop Sign

And I thank all those who reviewed

Alpha Wold Girl

SinWiccan

Jarrin

Dragon Magic

D.sist

Phanomenon

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha, but this situation is purely my own… and Jerri's

Scene: Kagome and Inuyasha are walking around in her time in a peaceful neighborhood street as if they are a couple.

Kagome: Laughs and smiles at Inuyasha then lets go of his hand Come on Inuyasha She starts to cross the street

But Kagome didn't see the truck that was pulling into the intersection.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

But Kagome was already in the middle of the street. Memories of his and Kagome's relationship flashed in front of his eyes. It was too short lived, why hadn't her told her he loved earlier?

Inuyasha knew what was about to happen to Kagome. He'd heard Kagome's mom saying her sister had been hit with one… and she had died. Inuyasha lunged into the street to push Kagome out of the way, but it would fall too short. He landed inches away from her feet. He didn't make it, he was sobbing on the inside.

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha gasped and looked up. The Truck hadn't even pulled into the intersection.

Inuyasha: Huh? He looked up at her.

Kagome: points to a red octagonal sigh on the corner Stop sign

…………………….

So there, that actually happened to me. Me kinda on Inuyasha's part and Jerri on Kagome. And this has happened many time since with various different friend… on the same street corner. But yeah, please review!

Sesshomaru13


	16. Croc Shoes

Croc Shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the shoes mentioned.

Enjoy

Scene: You see Inuyasha in skater clothes, in a marshy area. Obviously doing a shoe ad.

Inuyasha: Sneax shoes are so tough that crocodiles can bite your feet. Holds out foot to croc, and it latches on.

Inuyasha: OW! Shakes foot to make the croc let go, it doesn't that actually hurts!

After a few more minutes of shaking his foot with no success

Inuyasha: Get the hell off! He slams his foot into the side of the crocs head, and it goes flying. However, half of the shoe is gone, leaving most of Inuyasha's foot bare.

Inuyasha: These shoes suck!

And there's that one. Now I don't have anything against those type of shoes, I just wrote this to be funny.

Sesshomaru 13


End file.
